fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Wii U
Mario Sports Central is a new sports game the sequel to Mario Sports Mix. This game features new courts and new characters including Mii's. The game can be played on Nintendo 3DS and the Wii U. Storyline Mario must join together with his friends and return the sacred red emerald back to the Mushroom Kingdom. He must go all around the mushroom world and collect coins and gain new team members in order to race against Bowser and his villains in the final battle (more coming soon) Playable Characters Gameplay Baksetball Basketball is played in a similar fashion as in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. Players must score points by shooting a basketball into their hoop in order to win the game. Whichever team has the most points after all periods wins the match. Two points are acquired when the ball makes it in the hoop; three points are acquired when the ball gets shot from the three pointer and beyond or when a special shot is performed. The coins that the players gather along the way are added to their total score. Also in this sport, which is exclusive to this game, there is a shot clock on the bottom-left hand corner of the screen so the characters can shoot within the time limit, just like in a professional NBA game. If they don't shoot before time runs out, the other team gets possession. Players are also able to defend, block, and make dunks in this game in a similar way to the actual sport. If the score is tied at the end of regulation, then a sudden deathwillcommence. With this extra period in this sport, no game ends in a draw. Baseball While pitching, however, players will have to pay attention to the pitcher's stamina. If the character that's pitching is showing signs of fatigue (depicted by a water droplet in a bubble), his/her pitches will start to behave in an erratic manner. When the current pitcher is exhausted, players will have to decide to adjust the defense so that a new character plays pitcher instead. On a side note, pitchers can get exhausted even quicker if the batting team manages tomake a lot of successful Home Runs. Even a Grand Slam can cause a pitcher to become fully fatigued right off the bat. Star Skills make a reappearance in Mario Super Sluggers''as well. Any player can pitch or bat using Star Skills, however only Team Captains can use special hits/pitches. Team Players can only use Star Skills that will make the ball go faster or slower. Both teams can store up to five Star Skill attempts; they are earned as a result of well executed plays. Dodgeball Dodgeball is played similar to Mario Sports Mix. Players can prevent a hit by catching the ball. Players who fail to catchthe ball or dodge it will lose their vitality. They can prevent this if they catch the ball before it hits the ground, especially if the ball flies upwards. Players cannot catch the ball if they are facing away from them, nor can they catch it if an item is in effect. Players have a Health meter. and lose a portion when they get hit, except for the colored Yoshi, who can never be "knocked out," but cannot leave the box at the back of the court. Players cannot control the Yoshis, unlessthey encounter the ball, and even then, the only commands that the players can give them is to pass or attack. If players lose all their HP, they are out, and they are sent into their box. However, unlike the Yoshis in the box, they can leave if they hit their target with the ball, and successfully damage their target. Players that do this will also get a small amount of their HP regained, but will be out immediately if damaged again. However, some alternate route objectives do prevent players who are out from leaving the box; this can also be applied to exhibition matches.The first team to knock out the opposing team before the time limit expires, wins the set. Additionally, the team who has the most number of remaining players will automatically win when time runs out. If both teams have the same number of players remaining at the end of the time limit, sudden death follows. With this term, no set ends in a draw. In sudden death, the first team to take damage loses the set. On a side note, this is the only sport, which has a time limit, in which players can set the timer to infinite. Volleyball Volleyball is played similar to Mario Sports Mix. Volleyball is played by hitting a ball without making it touch the ground. Players first start matches by serving the ball, either by ground or by air. The match then proceeds, while the players try to smack the volleyball so it touches a ground. If that occurs, the last team to successfully hit the ball over the net gains a point. When a point limit is reached (the default is fifteen points), the set is won. Players can spike the ball, deflect a spike, and use many other moves that bear resemblance to the actual game. Volleyball also has an out zone, much like tennis: any player who hits the ball into this zone forfeits a point to the opposing team. Volleyball is the only sport in the game that can never have a time limit. Hockey Hockey is played just like mario sports mix. A hockey game always begins with a face-off that is done by Lakitu todetermine which team will get the puck at the start of the period. If a team scores a goal or a special shot, another face-off will commence. The goalkeepers in this sport are Shy Guys, and their color depends on which team they are in. In order to steal the puck, players must tackle each other, which can be achieved by the motion of shaking the Wii Remote (in sideways mode) or simply by making a character go next to the opponent with the puck. Sometimes, a struggle ensues and players must shake their Wii Remote the fastest they can in order to win the puck over and knock the opponents away. The team with the most points wins and, very much like basketball, this game is played in time limits and transitional periods. This sport uses a Hockey Stick. Track and Field If the button is released and the Wii Remote is flicked down at the same time when "GO" appears, the player will get a speed boost called a Start Dash. This boost is crucial in winning the game. However, doing it too early will result in a foul, causing the event to start over. After leaving the starting line, the player has to alternately shake the Wii Remote and Wii Nunchuk fast to run. Speed is gained the faster the two controllers are shaken. If the speed meter gets into the red, the player will start to run extra fast, with a small blue veil trailing behind them. The track is relatively short, however, so the race does not last too long. The controls when only using the Wii Remote are the exact same as with the Nunchuk, but the player has to shake the Wii Remote by itself, instead of the Remote and Nunchuk together. The first player across the finish line wins! Soccer Soccer is played like ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. The player presses A to run and B to kick the ball into the goal, and they use the Nunchuck to aim at the goal. They shake the remote to check other players. Supporting Characters Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:2012 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 7 Games